Castle: salvation
by Lycanboy666Lucifergirl164
Summary: au ending to season 4) Beckett and Esposito are after the assassin while Castle prepares for his daughters graduation... but will a call from Ryan send him on a path to save her... or will he stay away from her (Caskett pairing)


(I came up with this alternative ending for season 4 because i thought it would be cool.)

Castle dropped everything on Becketts mother's case into the bin and he began to get ready for his daughters graduation ceremony but something was still stiring deep in his gut. He couldn't keep his mind on the graduation but mostly on Beckett, after everything they had been through she still pushed him away, He was done this time.

Becketts couldn't help but keep her mind focused on Castle as they drove towards the assassins appartment, she felt bad for the way she treated him, Lying to him about what happened at the Montgomery's funeral where she was shot and he confessed his feelings for her when she lay dyiing in his arms, but like always she had pushed him awayy like she does everyone else.

Ryan was afraid, she and Esposito were on their way to take the assassin on and wiithoout backup, he wanted too call Castle but was unsure of what he would say.

Castle sat at his desk watching the time tick away to the graduation, he was startled out of his world by his cell phone ringing from his desk draw, opening the draw hee saw it was the 12th precinct calling 'Prabably Beckett' he went too hit the off switch but froze 'Why must i do this to myself' he groaned inwardly before aanswering "Castle" he answered.

"Castle... it's Ryan" Ryan introduced himself in a panic.

"Ryan... Whats wrong?" Castle couldn't help but feel the swell of panic inside him.

"It's Beckett" Ryan answerd and Castle ran out of the loft "I'm on my way" he replied hanging up the phone and headed to the precinct.

Ryan waited carefully for Castle by the evidence locker with the file in his hand when the elevator dinged catching his attention, Castle was moving straight towards hiim with his jaw set and his shoulders squared "What happened?" Castles voice was hard.

Ryan was pretty sure he had not seen Castle like this before and it kind of scared him "In here" he motioned him inside the evidence locker.

"Beckett and Esposito went after the Assassin" Ryan informed Castle who set his jaw harder "Then why call me and not tell Gates that"

Ryan sighed handing hm the file "Because i promised i wouldn't" Castle nodded knowing the struggle the detective was probably gooing through.

"Give me your gun" Castle said and Ryan handed it too him.

"Give me 10 mins headstart then go to Gates and tell her everything" Castle turned to the door and left.

Ryan nodded and began too watch the clock. Castle went outside and found a horse with its rider talking to the others... "Another one for my rap sheet" Castle chuckled "difference is, not spring and fully clothed" he climbed onto the horse annd rode away leaving the rider behind him yelling for him to return the animal.

He rode the horse to its limit... as he past block by block towards the assassins apartment.

Kate and Beckett stacked up outside the door of the assassin before bursting in "NYPD!" Beckett yelled but was caught off guard by a sweeping kick to her feet making her trip, Esposito turned fast towards him but was soon he was met wiith a fist to the face sending him backwards.

Kate was on her feet as the assassin made his way towards the stairway leding to the roof... she was ending this... she gave chase.

Castle stopped outside the apartment and dismounted the horse and went inside the apartment heading to the elevator. What he foound him him freeze... Esposito lay on the floor unconscioous and no sign of Beckett or the assassin but he felt her... in his heart and soul... they were telling him 2 words 'The Roof' and on that note... he was off towards the roof.

Kate fought hard against the Assassin who was slowly getting the upperhand and soon he brought his fist to her chest where her scar was causing her to gasp in pain sending her to the ground... he grinned as he used his one hand to wrap his hand aroound her throat. she choked and gasped as the wind blew... she knew what was happening but one thing was still on her mind... Castle.

"Beckett" his voice carried through her ears, she was sure she was hearing things until she heard him again "Let her go!" she opened her eyes and found Castle holding a handgun pointing it at the assassins head... her heart burst in her chest in pure happiness "I said let her go" he moved closer with hiis gun trained onto the assassins skull.

"C-C-CASTLE" she choked out causiing his heart to break. The assassin leet her go and she crumbled to the floor choking and gasping for air as the assassin brought his hands up and took a few steps towards Castle who kept the gun straight on his target.

everything slowed down for them as the assassin caught Castle off guard and kicked the gun from his hands but Castle though his boody at the assassin sending them spiralling to the ground... Castle punched him hard before making his way towards the gun which lay near the ledge of the roof and the assassin ran after him... but what happened caught him off guard. Castle dived to the ground onto his back as the assassin dived at him, Castle brought his feet to the assassins gut and he rolled back over his head lifting the assassin over him and over the ledge of the building, a loud screaming filled the air before a loud crash... the Assassin had landed throough the roof of a car killing him instantly.

Castle sighed blowing a sigh of relief and chuckled "Damn... that was awesome" he laughed to himself until he heard the sound of sobbing coming from behind him, Beckett was on her knees crying with her head buried in her hands.

"Kate" Castle moved to her kneeling down before him.

Kate looked up at him and soon without warning she launched herself at him "CASTLE!" she screamed joyfully.

"shhhh it's ok Kate" he smiled brushing her hair gently as he held her close.

"I'm so sorry" she whimpered "I'm so so sorry Castle"

"Forget it Kate" he replied, Kate shook her head "No its not Castle... I hurt you" she hiccupped as she sobbed.

"I forgive you Kate" he whispered and she cried in his arms as the sound of the police sirens in the distance became closer.

"Castle" she whispered shaking in his arms "Yes Kate" he replied gently stroking her hair.

"Kiss me" she whispered looking into his eyes and he looked shocked "What" she giggled "I love you" her hands caressed his cheek "Kiss me" without warning his lips were locked onto his with deep passion.

iit was just them 2 in their own world now... when she first started years back, she was lost and alone... now here she was... with the man of her heart... her dreams... her soul mate... her one and done... this man was her saviour and her salvation.

They were together now and aboout frigging time.

(i hope you enjoy... please review)


End file.
